


Irresolute

by quantumgravity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;))c, Barely any angst nor fluff, F/F, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, fake dating au, for christa, the meme i met in osonet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumgravity/pseuds/quantumgravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot to be said but it was silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them could find the words they needed to say to each other but their faces spoke for them. Light shades of pink permanently dusted their cheeks whenever they were together, glassier eyes that never meet, and mouths that would open but shut quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresolute

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Christa ([akinorie](http://iwaizumihaji.me/) on tumblr) for [HQ Rare Pair Exchange.](http://hqrarepairexchange.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoy this, you meme! I'm sorry it's kinda rushed and pretty unpolished but maybe I'll write some more for these beans.

Misaki crossed her legs, easing the back of her head onto Shimizu's lap. Shimizu listened to Misaki's rhythmic breathing and the faint sounds of the sheets crumpling as she was trying to find a comfortable position on Shimizu's bed. It was raining outside, their date was cancelled and they both had no choice but to stay inside Shimizu's dorm. Shimizu looked down on the brown haired girl who rested on her lap, how could such a pretty being be with her at this moment? Her heart fluttered, the pace of her heartbeat sped up and her body temperature was slowly rising. It was not a feeling Shimizu was familiar with. In fact, it was a feeling she could not make out at all.

 

Shimizu's brain was too busy trying to process what she was feeling that she failed to notice Misaki lift her head off of Shimizu's lap, sitting up right next to the raven haired girl. Misaki sighed, the rain outside made her felt dreary. Her shoulder slumped as if Atlas handed his role over to her, a single thought has been bothering her for weeks now but she can’t seem to articulate it to Shimizu.

 

There was a lot to be said but it was _silent._

 

Neither of them could find the words they needed to say to each other but their faces spoke for them. Light shades of pink permanently dusted their cheeks whenever they were together, glassier eyes that never meet, and mouths that would open but shut quickly.

 

“Is he still bothering you?” Misaki broke the silence, tilting her head slightly up to stare at the ceiling decorated with pink and green glow in the dark stars. _He_ , the boy that bothered Shimizu. He was extremely persistent trying to get her to date him but as always, she refused but he never stopped. Misaki saw this constantly happening and one day she stepped right in front of the boy with an indignant puff and chest lifted, filled with confidence, she announced that he wasn’t allowed to pursue Shimizu as Misaki Hana was Shimizu Kiyoko’s girlfriend. Shimizu was taken aback but she decided to go along with it, finally having the hope that she’ll be able to shake him off.

 

Shimizu wiggled her toes and stared at her star patterned socks and solemnly nodded. She didn’t like the fact that the boy was too persistent and she showed clear disinterest. At least she had Misaki there for her.

 

Misaki smiled, turning her head to look at Shimizu. Her cheeks were pink, as if she dusted pink powder on them but she was not wearing any makeup. The atmosphere didn’t quite suit her smile, she didn’t know why she was smiling but she had a rough idea as to why but she decided not to think about it.

 

“Want to go out for real?” Misaki asked, tilting her head. A big smile was plastered on her face.

 

Shimizu’s eyes widened, turning her head to meet Misaki in the eyes. Was she serious? She’s not dreaming right now? Maybe if she pinched herself, she’d wake up to an empty room. Shimizu blinked a few times, taking off her glasses and wiping the lens using the fabric of her shirt. She was too nervous, she needed to distract her train of thought, she needed to face reality and stop trying to question it. She put her glasses back on, feeling the temperature of her face rise and the blood rush to her cheeks.

 

Misaki took Shimizu’s hand in hers, brushing the pad of her thumb against the back of Shimizu’s hand. “You don’t have to answer me right now, you know? After all… I did force all this fake dating on you but I really didn’t like seeing you with that guy. I hated seeing you getting bothered by him.” She was prompt with her words. Misaki did present herself as a strong figure within the campus and she never stood down for anyone, however, on most days she was timid and the gentlest person Shimizu has ever met.

 

“Hana-chan, do you like me?” Shimizu asked in a hushed voice.

 

“Yes, yes I do.”

 

Shimizu couldn’t read the tone of her voice. She was lost. She wasn’t the type of person who wouldn’t pick up on what a person was saying. She was talented at reading people. This might have been a result of her time in Karasuno’s volleyball club. Misaki was serious right? Maybe she was lying? After all, people only liked Shimizu for her appearance…

 

Shimizu was ambivalent. An answer would surface but she would immediately shut it down. She knows she wants to be with Misaki but she always wondered, was she even worth Misaki’s attention? She squeezed Misaki’s hand and smiled at her, hoping for a reply to come out of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that, I can type properly on this site and I actually use proper punctuation. Maybe one day I'll write this as an actual, multichapter fic but idk. Let's ask Motivation and see. Thanks for reading this and once again I hope you enjoy this, Christa. It 4 u.


End file.
